


What Are Little Wraith Made Of?

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team makes a chilling discovery on a seemingly deserted planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Little Wraith Made Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Wendy Parkinson; originally posted in 2006.

**What Are Little Wraith Made Of?**

“Did you have your medical yet?” Sheppard asked McKay, as they walked along the dusty track.

The scientist turned and glared at him. “No, and I’m not going to if I can avoid it.”

“Why?”

“In my opinion, the only thing more embarrassing than having a complete physical examination is having a complete physical examination _performed by someone you consider to be a friend.”_

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. Rodney had a point. He was just considering changing the subject when McKay carried on, apparently warming to his theme.

“And in any case, I’m perfectly fine. The picture of health in fact. I don’t see why I should have an examination when it’s just going to be wasting both my valuable time… and Carson’s.”

“Doctor McKay, are you sure we’re still going the right way?” asked Teyla. “The track has changed direction and it is getting narrower.” Sheppard smiled. The Athosian was skilled at a lot of things, and deflecting McKay when he was in full rant was one of them.

The scientist stopped and peered down at the small scanner in his hand. He frowned, glanced down the track and back at the scanner a couple of times, and then nodded. “Yes, the readings are definitely showing the metal is that way,” he said decisively, pointing down the track.

Teyla suddenly looked round nervously. “This is strange,” she whispered. “I can still sense Wraith. The feeling is exactly the same as it was on Atlantis. It hasn’t gone. It is as if they are still coming towards us.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this before because?” asked Sheppard irritably.

“When I sense Wraith the feeling stays with me for a while, even when the Wraith have gone.” 

“So you thought it was just a hangover from Atlantis?” Sheppard asked.

“Yes, Major.”

McKay looked at her sympathetically. “What you’re sensing is understandable. In cosmic terms we’ve only travelled next door to get to this planet. If you can feel the Wraith approaching from light years away in Atlantis, you’ll be able to feel them here. Just let us know if it changes, okay?”

Teyla nodded, apparently reassured by McKay’s explanation.

“And just how much metal is there?” asked Ford, glancing over his shoulder as they began moving again. “We seem to be getting a long way from the Gate.”

“Almost there, Lieutenant,” said McKay. “And even if it was another ten miles… or more… I’d recommend we had a look. I’m reading enough metal to keep us in spare parts for a hundred years. And a civilisation with that much metal could well have a ZPM.”

Shooting McKay a sideways glance at the thought of him willingly walking another ten miles, Sheppard said, “What are we talking about? Iron? Copper? Aluminium?”

McKay looked down at the scanner again, and licked his lips. “Oh, all of the above, Major. And more. I’m detecting magnesium, lead, tin, silver… even a little gold.”

“So there’s jewellery in our future?” asked Sheppard, innocently.

“I was thinking of gold plating components for better conductivity,” snapped McKay, “not making a bracelet for your latest conquest.”

Sheppard grimaced. Latest conquest? Any conquest would be nice. Letting out a deep sigh he carried on leading the way down the twisting, dusty track and took in his surroundings. The bushes – they were too small and dense to qualify as trees in his opinion – formed a solid wall of green on either side, rising to a couple of feet above head height and effectively obscuring the view. He could only see clearly forward and backward along the track, just getting the occasional glimpse of more bushes through what small gaps there were in the vegetation. McKay had insisted there were no large life signs registering anywhere in the vicinity but not being able to see what was around them made Sheppard nervous. He didn’t like to think what could be sneaking up on them behind those bushes.

“Only another fifty yards or so…” said McKay, almost to himself.

The track took a final twist, the bushes thinned out and suddenly they were out in the open. Sheppard stopped and gasped, his mouth dropping open in shock. When McKay had told them about the metal readings, he’d expected ore deposits, possibly abandoned mines… not a gleaming, polished structure that caught the light and shone in the sunshine. It clung low to the ground, spreading out over an area he guessed would be the equivalent of a football pitch. Circular, curved, but too low to really be described as a dome, the metal structure was smooth and apparently seamless, showing no windows or doors.

“What is it?” asked Ford.

“How the hell should I know?” snapped McKay. “I was expecting a mine, or a foundry… not this.” He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the structure without looking up from the scanner.

Sheppard looked at the thing. It didn’t look like a Wraith hive ship, but all his senses were screaming ‘caution’. Everything about it was so alien it had to be bad news. He glanced at McKay, who was now frowning and frantically pushing buttons on the scanner. “Well?” he asked.

McKay looked up. “It’s made from the strangest alloy I’ve ever seen. Aluminium, iron, tin… but a curiously high proportion of lead. It must be unbelievably heavy.” The scientist turned back to his scanner.

“That wasn’t what I was asking, McKay.” Sheppard was rapidly losing his patience. “I want to know if anyone’s home.”

“Oh, right. Of course,” stammered McKay. He pushed a couple of buttons, then looked up at Sheppard. “I’m not getting any energy or life signs readings, but that doesn’t mean…”

“No, of course it doesn’t. Some of the nasty aliens have invented shields. And some could be hibernating,” he said evenly, and frowned at McKay. “Is the metal usable? Or was this whole trip a complete waste of time?”

“I think we need to get closer. I doubt anything used in the structure of the dome is easily removed, but there could be stuff inside that’s a little more portable.”

Sheppard groaned inwardly. He’d just known McKay was going to say something like that. “And how exactly do you propose we get inside?”

“There does not appear to be a door,” said Teyla.

“Or any windows,” pointed out Ford.

“They could be round the other side,” said McKay reasonably. “We need to have a look.”

~~~~~ 

They skirted along the tree line, keeping a careful eye on the structure. After walking all the way round it there was still no sign of a door or windows. When they reached the end of the track again, Sheppard stopped. “Any suggestions?” he asked.

“I told you, we need to get closer,” said McKay irritably. “It could be Ancient technology, in which case one of us should be able to open it.”

“Okay,” agreed Sheppard, gripping his P90 a little more firmly. “We get a little closer, but if anything weird happens, we’re out of here.”

“Yes, yes, yes, Major,” said McKay, already heading towards the shining metal structure.

“Be on full alert,” Sheppard said to Teyla and Ford, who both nodded and gripped their weapons a little tighter. “God knows what might be in there.”

McKay stopped a couple of yards from the structure and looked at his scanner. Apparently satisfied with the readings, he took a couple of steps forward and carefully reached out and touched the shining surface. “It feels smooth… and a little warm.”

“It’s a sunny day, Doctor,” said Ford, “Wouldn’t you expect it to be warm?”

“Not this warm, no.” He closed his eyes and frowned in concentration, then shook his head. “Nope. I’ve just tried thinking of doors, windows, openings of all kinds and… nothing. Major?”

“Okay.” Sheppard closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined a door leading to the inside of the structure. In his mind he could see it right in front of them, suddenly appearing out of the fabric of the building, then swinging open.

“Whoa!” 

Sheppard’s eyes sprang open at Ford’s exclamation. There was the door, exactly as he’d imagined it in the wall of the structure, wide open and inviting.

Sheppard took a couple of steps towards it, only to be stopped abruptly by a hand on his arm. “Major, I’m getting energy readings. The lead must have been shielding whatever it is.”

“Life signs?”

McKay shook his head. “Just low level energy readings.”

“Okay, we go carefully…” Sheppard led the way into the structure slowly, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the dim light. They were in a corridor that led away into the distance, flanked by dozens of doors, all closed. The ceiling glowed faintly, providing what little illumination there was. As on the outside, everything seemed to be made of metal. His footsteps clanged eerily and echoed down the corridor into the gloom. Sheppard shivered. This place was already giving him the creeps. “Ford?”

“Sir?” The young man’s voice echoed off the walls and down the corridor.

“Go back outside and find a rock or something to wedge in the doorway so it can’t slam shut.”

“Yes, sir.” Ford’s footsteps receded. Sheppard turned to Teyla. “Does any of this look familiar?”

She shook her head. “No. And it does not look like anything made by the Ancestors either, even though you opened it.”

“I was going to say that, Major,” interrupted McKay. “If anything, the energy signature is more like Wraith than Ancient. But it isn’t quite Wraith either.” He frowned, then muttered, “Fascinating.”

Sheppard turned to Teyla. “Can you sense Wraith?”

“No more than I could outside.”

“Okay, but let’s be on our guard, shall we?” Sheppard pushed at the nearest door. It swung open silently, revealing a small room with a low metal pallet that he assumed was used as a bed, and some basic facilities. “Living quarters,” he said, releasing the door and moving on to the next. “More living quarters.” 

McKay opened a door on the other side of the corridor. “Same here.”

“I think we should move on a little. Get to the heart of this place, then we might find something useful that’ll make this whole trip worthwhile,” said the Major as they began to make their way down the corridor.

“Yes, the main energy source does seem to be that way,” agreed McKay, following Sheppard.

~~~~~~ 

_Deep below them, something felt the vibrations of their footsteps, heard the echo of their voices and began to stir. Golden eyes opened in a face so worn with time, it would be impossible to guess an age—at least by human standards. Thin lips drew back in a grimace that masqueraded as a smile and the creature slowly emerged from the tangled mess of rags that had become its bed._

~~~~~~~

"What kind of place is this, do you think?" Sheppard asked. For the last few minutes, they'd been walking down a long corridor flanked with what looked suspiciously like row upon row of incubators. 

McKay's eyes were glued to his scanner and he stopped so abruptly, Ford almost ran into him. "Careful there, doc," the young lieutenant grumbled.

"The energy readings are getting stronger." He looked up then and Sheppard didn't like the look on McKay's face. "I'm also picking up some low-level life sign readings. But it doesn't make any sense." He adjusted a few buttons on the scanner. "They're so low though, it's like whatever it is, is barely alive—or in hibernation."

"Like a Wraith hive ship?" Sheppard asked. 

"No..." McKay started walking again, "whatever they are, they're immature. It's most perplexing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The compound slowly came to life above him. It could hear the ventilation system kick into operation as motion and sound sensitive systems responded to the new presence. Crouching on the floor, it cocked its head and listened, endeavouring to discern who or what had returned after so long. It tried to keep calm, but couldn’t quite suppress the small thrill of anticipation engendered by the arrival._

_After all these years, too many to even number, maybe its pleas had finally been heard; endless prayers to deities whose names were long forgotten, to send a sign—to send anything—so that the mission could be completed. The sacrifices had been great, to not succumb to the loneliness and hunger. On some level it knew the sacrifice had been too great, and it had suffered unbearably for the greater good, but perhaps now...._

_Listening intently, the voices carried by the miles of ducts, the sounds grew clearer. It immediately recognised the cadence and pattern. Sentient beings—not animals—hopefully humanoid. Creeping cautiously through the subterranean labyrinth it called home, the creature moved through the darkness, years of pacing and wandering the corridors giving it a sureness and quickness borne over time. Quietly climbing the ladder to the next level, the creature slowed down, the barely visible glow of light assuring him his charges still slept...dreaming, perhaps as it had, of the day when they would be complete, born into a world ripe with food and opportunity._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The corridor ended abruptly, the only outlet a metal rung ladder that went down. Sheppard wasn't too keen on getting any deeper into the facility, especially given the 'life signs' McKay's scanner had detected. But he was also reluctant to just leave without knowing the full extent—and possible threat—of the facility. 

"I guess we go down," he muttered. "I'll go down first." He looked at Ford. "If it's all clear, I'll signal and the rest of you come down. Ford, you first, then you McKay. Teyla, bring up the rear." His team nodded—McKay still studying his scanner intently. 

Sheppard carefully climbed down the ladder, not sure if it was a good sign that the lights came on when he reached the bottom. If anything, this level was even creepier. He took a few steps away from the ladder; the lighting was stark, reflecting through large windows into rooms filled with a variety of...he didn't know what. Medical equipment? Laboratory equipment? The whole atmosphere reminded him eerily of Doctor Frankenstein's laboratory.

"Major Sheppard?" Ford's concerned voice wafted down from the floor above.

"Yeah, Ford. Looks clear here, come on down."

The other three clambered down and pretty much stood around gawking, just like he had. All except Teyla...she turned in a slow circle and when she looked at him, he didn't like the unease he saw in her eyes. 

"I begin to sense the Wraith more strongly… and I believe I know what this place is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It passed through two more identical chambers, climbing the ladders between each level with agility not affected by age. The hum of the machinery grew louder, as did the voices. Its nostrils flared, it could smell them now. Hunger rose up and howled deep inside its gut, but it quickly denied it with self-control learned over decades of practice. Its hunger didn't matter, all that mattered were the children._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, tell us then!" McKay prompted irritably, finally looking up from his scanner.

Teyla frowned at the scientist and Sheppard restrained his annoyance. 

"It's okay, Teyla. Take your time." McKay looked like he wanted to say something else, but Sheppard help up his hand. "Let Teyla speak."

"I may be wrong, as it is only something that is spoken of in legend and not been seen in generations." She walked over to one of the rooms, pressing her hand against the glass. "It is said that the Wraith create their young in places such as this."

"Create their young?" Ford asked, his voice and expression incredulous. Sheppard felt pretty much the same way.

"I thought...well," Sheppard stammered, "To be honest, I guess I never thought about how they reproduce."

"Well, obviously they have to reproduce." McKay turned to Teyla. "Are you saying that the Wraith don't reproduce like other mammals?"

John rolled his eyes, Ford snickered and Teyla merely looked confused. "He means like other humans, Teyla." 

"It is only whispers and rumours, never spoken out loud, about the Taken and what was done to them."

"What was done to them?" Ford asked.

Teyla shook her head. "I do not know, just that they were needed."

"Well, that's all very fine and somewhat interesting," McKay snapped irritably. "But since you know nothing and there is nothing on this level but empty labs, I suggest we follow the energy signature—down." 

Sheppard shrugged at Teyla, who merely looked resigned at McKay's abrupt dismissal. "So, anyone see another stair well?" he asked.

"Down at the end of the corridor, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Using more caution now, it peered carefully over the top rung of the ladder and looked out into the cavernous room that housed the main power generators. They were close, their scent almost overwhelming him. Slinking over the edge onto the floor, it crept almost cat-like through the darkness, until it was safely hidden in a recessed corner. It quivered with excitement, anticipation flooding its veins like the most potent aphrodisiac. It fought the euphoria, realising a clear head would be required. If the humanoids were here unwillingly, it would be more of a challenge._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beams of light flashed off the ceiling, from the opposite end of the cavernous room, bouncing off the walls. And the voices were more distinct, though it didn't pay attention to them, it didn't matter what they said.

"Why haven't the lights come on in here," a deep, male voice asked.

"Don’t look at me," another male responded in a whiney tone.

"Maybe there is as switch?" A smooth female voice inquired.

And finally the fourth, more beams of light flashing in the chamber. "That looks like a control panel over there." The quartet spread out across the room and a smile twisted the creature's mouth. They were making it so easy for it, juicy morsels just ripe for the plucking.

Keeping to the darkness, it crept silently along the far wall, eyes intent on the bobbing light of the female. She smelled different, than the other three, and not just because she was female. But that didn't matter now. It stopped, unmoving, pressed back against the wall. Its golden eyes, so used to the darkness, would see her long before she saw it.

She sensed him too late, her light swung toward him, but she was too slow and he had her disarmed and unconscious before she could utter a sound. Effortlessly lifting her over his shoulder, he carried her away. It didn’t go far, there were specimen cages littered all around the level. Dumping her in one, it locked it and returned to the main generator room. 

The others hadn't missed her yet, huddled around the main control panel. Then the deep voiced man spoke. "Teyla?" The beams of light flashed around the large room and it pressed back against the wall. "Ford, go find her." He gave orders effortlessly and sounded more annoyed than concerned. "McKay, can you get more light in here?"

"McKay do this, McKay do that," the whiney one grumbled, but the two turned back to the panel.

The younger one moved slowly through the chamber. "Teyla?" With practised ease, it captured the male, with the other two none the wiser. Placing the unconscious man in the same cage as the female, it crept back to the generator room.

"Ford?" One of the lights at the control panel swung around the chamber. "Teyla? What the hell is going on?"

The alpha male sounded upset now. Distracted. That would help, but it would still be difficult, this one would not be taken as easily as the other two. 

"McKay? Get some more light in here now!"

"All right...I think...."

Time was running out, it would have to take a greater risk now. But it instinctively knew the outcome would be worth the gamble. Only a few more seconds and he would be close enough.

"There!" the other one shouted in triumph, the chamber flooding with light.

It still had an edge, the bright lights would temporarily blind the other two. It would only have time to capture one of them...and it wanted the large male. It leapt at the unaware male, knocking his weapon aside. It had him disarmed rapidly, the man shouting and yelling even as he fought.

_"McKay! Get the hell out of here! Get help!"_

It wrestled the male to the floor, ignoring the yelling of the other as he ran from the chamber. The three it had would have to do. The humanoid was strong, but no match for the creature and it had him subdued and caged in minutes. 

~~~~~~~ 

McKay hesitated, transfixed by the horrific scene in front of him. Acting on reflex, his hand went to his thigh, drawing his sidearm. He tried to aim, but the creature was wrestling with Sheppard – their bodies moving too rapidly for someone with the limited weapons training he had to stand any chance of hitting the Wraith and not the Major. Making a snap decision, he shoved the gun back into its holster and span on his heels. 

“I’ll get help. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hang in there.” Rodney’s shouted words echoed in his ears as he turned and ran through the cold, sterile corridors, heading for the exit. He took the ladders as fast as he could, his feet slipping on the metal rungs in his haste to get back to the Stargate. With every step he expected another Wraith to leap from the shadows and drag him kicking and screaming to his death. But nothing came, only shadows, and echoes of his footsteps. 

His heart pounded, his lungs were burning and his legs were rapidly turning to jelly, but he kept going, fuelled by adrenaline and the need to save the others. McKay knew he had to get back to the gate and Atlantis. He was their only chance of survival. 

As he ran, he tried to think what had happened. That thing must have been stalking them in the dark. It had taken Teyla first, then Ford, and finally Sheppard. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, he thought grimly. And if he hadn’t turned on the light it would probably have had him as well. 

The memory of Sheppard in that thing’s clutches made his stomach churn. Its gaping mouth salivating in anticipation, its skin sickly green in the suddenly harsh light as it had wrestled its latest victim to the ground. It had handled the Major like he was a toy, claws digging into flesh; Sheppard writhing in agony, but still managing to scream his one last order. 

_"McKay! Get the hell out of here! Get help!"_

After that there had been silence. No more shouts or screams. Not even the sound of footsteps. Were they the last words he’d ever hear John Sheppard say? Was he already dead at the hands of that monster? Not if he could help it. He couldn’t afford to think that. That was one order he was going to follow if it was the last thing he did. 

He came to the last ladder and launched himself at it with renewed determination. His left foot slipped, sending his shin crashing into a rung, making him curse, and jarring his shoulders, but he kept going. Hauling himself up into the last corridor, he could see a faint light in the far distance. Yes, he thought with relief. The door was still wedged open. 

~~~~~~~ 

Carson Beckett looked at the computer screen and frowned. He’d done the routine medicals on all the base personnel except for Major Sheppard’s team – who were off world – and Doctor Weir. He’d reminded Doctor Weir at least three times to come and see him, but so far with no effect. He tapped his ear piece. “Doctor Beckett to Doctor Weir.”

_“Yes, Carson?”_

He noted she had the good grace to sound slightly guilty. “You haven’t been to see me for your medical.”

_“No, I haven’t.”_

“Could you come now? I have a spare half hour.”

_“Well…”_

There was a long pause in which Beckett just knew she was trying to think of an excuse – any excuse – to prevent her having to come. He could tell by her voice that she was going to try to wriggle out of it yet again. Setting his shoulders, he decided to intervene before she could.

“That’s settled, then,” he chimed in with forced cheerfulness, “I’ll see you in ten minutes, Doctor Weir.”

 _“What?”_ said the bewildered voice on the other end of the link.

Beckett smiled and cut the connection. It wasn’t often he managed to out-manoeuvre a diplomat. Sometimes having the reputation for being the base ‘nice guy’ had its advantages – no-one ever felt they could yell at him for no reason… except Rodney, of course.

~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth Weir sat at her desk and dropped her head in her hands. No, no, no. She could not let Carson Beckett give her a full examination. She couldn’t. He’d see her… Oh God. Why were a few minutes of drunken teenage insanity still haunting her twenty years later?

She knew doctor patient confidentiality bound him, so she wasn’t frightened he’d blab about it over dinner with the others, but she just couldn’t face him knowing. There’d be that little smirk – the one where his eyes twinkled and his mouth quirked slightly at the corners. He’d know. He wouldn’t say anything… but he’d know.

He’d know what it said… and where it was. She’d die of embarrassment.

She looked desperately round her office. There had to be something that needed doing now. Something that would keep her from the infirmary and Carson’s prying eyes. She stared in despair at her in-tray. It was empty, except for a note from Major Sheppard asking her to have lunch with him when he got back.

Elizabeth brightened slightly. Perhaps Sheppard’s team would come back soon, preferably with something that needed dealing with urgently. A minor injury perhaps? That would keep Beckett occupied and she could avoid the physical for another few days.

Then perhaps she could pull rank on him and flatly refuse to be examined. She stood up and sighed. No, on medical matters, Carson outranked everyone on the base.

She was so screwed.

Elizabeth had just opened her office door, when the familiar shout of, “Unscheduled off world activation,” came over the loudspeakers.

All thoughts of her medical forgotten, she hurried over to Grodin in the control room. He looked up at her. “IDC?” she asked.

Glancing back at the screen in front of him, he said, “Just coming through now…. It’s Doctor McKay.”

“Rodney? Are you all right?”

A gasping, wheezing sound came in reply.

“Rodney? Is that you? Do you have a problem with your breathing?” She turned to Grodin. “Get Beckett up here now.”

“I… just out of breath… running.” There was a pause and more ragged breathing. “The others… captured…. Wraith…” Another shuddering wheeze. “Let me through, Elizabeth.”

She nodded to Grodin. “The iris is open, Rodney. It’s safe for you to come through.”

Moments later, the familiar figure of their lead scientist staggered through the gate and fell to his knees, slumping forward. Beckett was by his side in moments, listening to his chest through his stethoscope.

As Elizabeth approached, he looked up at her. “I think he’s just winded. Been doing a spot of running, Rodney?” the Doctor asked.

McKay nodded mutely, still struggling to get his breath. Then he looked up at her, anguish and fear written all over his face. “There was a Wraith. We didn’t know it was there. It captured Ford and Teyla, then Sheppard.”

“Are they…?” she left the question hanging, unable to voice her fears that she may never see the rest of McKay’s team again.

“I don’t know. The Major was alive when I last saw him… he was yelling at me to run and get help.” Rodney swallowed hard, his voice shaking. “Then it went quiet.”

“Ford and Teyla?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Teyla disappeared first. Sheppard sent Ford to look for her, then we realised he’d gone as well. Then I managed to switch the lights on and we could see it. It grabbed the Major… and…” He shuddered and shook his head. “We have to go back, Elizabeth. Get Bates in here. We need to mount a rescue mission.” Using Beckett for support, he struggled to his feet.

Every instinct in her body agreed with him, but she had to be cautious. She couldn’t risk the lives of any more of her people needlessly, because no matter how much she wished they were alive. Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew there was a pretty good chance they were already dead.

~~~~~~ 

The floor was cold and hard under John Sheppard’s bruised, aching body. He opened his eyes cautiously, afraid of what might greet him. Illuminated by the faint light coming from the ceiling, he could see he was in a holding cell of some sort. About ten feet square, it had solid walls on three sides, and metal bars on the other. The darkness outside the cell was total. There was no sign of Teyla or Ford. He shivered involuntarily.

Slowly, he levered himself to his feet and grimaced. That thing had sure given him a beating. He stretched experimentally and a wave of relief passed over him when he realised nothing appeared to be broken; he had no serious wounds, just superficial cuts and bruises. Sheppard glanced down at his chest. Apart from a livid bruise forming there, it was unblemished. At least he hadn’t been fed on… yet. 

“Teyla?” he said, quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Ford?”

“Major Sheppard?” 

He was by the bars in two strides. “Ford? Where are you?” He felt absurdly grateful to hear a familiar voice.

“I’m in a cell… to your left, I think.”

“Are you okay?”

“Apart from some bruises and a headache, yeah. Have you seen or heard the others?”

“I think McKay got away. Teyla disappeared before you. She should be here.” 

“Well I haven’t seen or heard her and I could hear you moving before you woke up.” There was a long pause. “And if she’s not in a cell, where is she?” Sheppard could imagine the worry on Ford’s face.

“That’s what frightens me, Lieutenant,” he said quietly. “That’s what frightens me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head was pounding and when she tried to open her eyes, the vertigo was almost overwhelming, so she closed them immediately and took several shuddering breaths. When the room stopped spinning and the nausea had subsided to a manageable level, she cautiously opened her eyes. It was as she had feared, she was in one of the glass-enclosed rooms and judging by the hard leather straps she could feel around her wrists and legs, she was strapped to the exam table. 

The room was quiet—except for the low hum of machinery and the harsh breathing of what could only be her captor. Blinking furiously against the bright light, Teyla carefully turned her head toward the raspy sound. The creature stood with its back to her, intent on something only it could see on the counter. She instinctively knew it was a Wraith, though none like she'd ever encountered before. And its behaviour was puzzling. Why hadn't it fed on her? Unless.... 

Fragmented remnants of memories flashed through her mind, of others taken before her and used in unspeakable ways by their captors. Experimented on...changed from the inside until they weren't human anymore. Teyla didn't know if they were her memories or the half-forgotten tales of the Taken. It didn't really matter now, what mattered was getting free.

Pulling impotently at her restraints, she called to the Wraith. "Why have you brought me here? Where are Major Sheppard and the others?"

The only response was an increase in the mumbling coming from the Wraith. Lying back on the table in frustration, she tried to calm herself; she had to keep a cool head if she was going to escape. Teyla consciously ignored the futility of her current situation. She knew she was at the mercy of the Wraith—if it even had anything akin to mercy. Her only hope lay in the fact that she was still alive. Hearing movement, her eyes flew back to the Wraith.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, infusing her voice with a strength she didn't feel. 

"Human," it wheezed, as it approached her, a syringe held in one claw-like hand. "We have waited these many years for a sign that we were not forgotten, that our mission should continue." It held up the syringe, shooting a small bit of amber liquid out of the needle, its yellow eyes gleaming with madness. "We have at last been called to rise up and join with the others."

"Rise up?" she asked, a cold chill starting to fill her with the creature’s words.

The Wraith swabbed her arm with something cold and she felt the sharp jab of the needle. "You and your companions will provide what is needed to complete the metamorphosis. We have waited far too long for the code of life needed to complete the process. But now you are here..." The Wraith's words started to fade as she felt her consciousness slip away, but the menace in its words was clear. "And my children will take their rightful place with their forebears."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aiden didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his entire life. If it weren't for the fact that his commanding officer was in the cell right next to him, he'd probably be a blubbering baby about right now. As it was, he felt like he was barely holding it together, only the occasional encouraging word from Sheppard kept him from losing it completely. He'd seen a lot since he'd come to the Pegasus Galaxy, but the mere thought of what that...thing, Wraith or whatever was doing to Teyla—and then presumably to him and the Major totally unnerved him.

"What do you think it wants with us?" he muttered, almost jumping when Sheppard answered.

"Well, that's a good question Lieutenant. If Teyla was right, and this is some kind of Wraith nursery, then it could want us for any number of reasons. Food, a live incubator—"

Aiden's stomach turned and he interrupted his commanding officer. "Please, enough...I think I get the picture." Even though he couldn't see Sheppard, he heard the concern in the Major's voice.

"Keep your head together, Ford. No matter what happens, you have to be alert for any opportunity to escape."

"Yes, sir," he muttered with more confidence than he felt.

"What, Lieutenant?" Sheppard's voice was sharp.

Automatically straightening his posture, Ford snapped out. "Yes, sir."

"That's better, Lieutenant."

They both fell silent; Aiden only marginally comforted by Sheppard's words. And even that feeling didn't last for long, when the door to the anteroom swung open and the huge Wraith entered; an obviously unconscious Teyla was slung over its shoulder like a side of beef. The Wraith walked past his cell and when he'd passed by, Aiden cautiously peered through the bars. The creature stopped in front of Sheppard's cell, holding Teyla with one hand and punching the keypad. 

"What have you done to her?" Sheppard's voice came through loud and clear.

Aiden heard Sheppard's cell door slide open and the sounds of a brief struggle, followed with a loud thud and a low groan from Sheppard. 

"Major Sheppard? Are you all right?" Ford called, more furious than scared at not knowing what had happened. The cell door clanged when it closed and then the Wraith loomed in front of his cell, minus Teyla. 

"Wait," Sheppard gasped from the other cell. 

Aiden's heart was pounding so loud in his chest, he barely heard the Major, his attention focused solely on the Wraith as it punched in the code for his cell door.

"Take me instead," Sheppard demanded vainly, "you slimy, pitiful excuse for a Wraith."

Aiden backed further into the cell, until the wall was at his back. "What do you want?" he asked the Wraith with as much bravado as he could muster. 

"You son of a bitch! Take me instead." Sheppard sounded more frantic and Aiden helplessly wished the Wraith would take the Major instead of him.

There was no answer from the Wraith, only a sickly smile and when the creature grabbed him, Aiden kicked out wildly, but his blows had no effect and all he got for his efforts was a cuff up the side of his head. Disoriented and with his ears ringing, Aiden was barely aware when the creature effortlessly lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ford! Ford!" John called out, craning to see into the next cell, but all he saw was the back of the Wraith, with a limp Lieutenant Ford hanging over his shoulder. The cell door clanged shut. 

"Come back, you bastard!" Not surprisingly, there was no response and the Wraith—with his burden—disappeared through the anteroom door. "Dammit," John cursed and shook the bars in anger. First Teyla and now Ford...shit, he suddenly realised, he had forgotten about Teyla.

Turning, he crossed the cell in three long strides, to where the Wraith had dumped Teyla on the floor. He carefully turned her over, he felt her neck for a pulse, relief flowing through him when he felt it—faint and far too fast under his fingers, but at least it was there. He ran his hands lightly down her arms and legs next. No broken bones, as far as he could tell. Sitting back on his heels, he scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to decide what to do next when she stirred and moaned softly.

"Teyla," he murmured, sitting down next to her and cradling her in his arms. He patted her cheek and her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Major Sheppard." Her eyes grew wide and she tried to struggle out of his arms, but he held her securely. 

"Shh...it's okay. You're okay."

Her eyes closed and she let out a shuddering breath, collapsing back into his arms. "No it is not okay," she murmured weakly.

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"He will drain us until there is nothing left."

"Drain what?" he asked, finding Teyla's habitual obtuseness more frustrating than usual. Her arm flopped down at her side and he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the needle marks and dried blood trailing down her arm.

"Blood. He needs the blood."

"What? They're vampires now?" It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but it was sounding more outrageous every moment. But then...they were in a totally different galaxy and the Wraith were certainly nothing like they'd encountered before.

"I do not know these vampires of which you speak." Her brown eyes were shadowed as she looked up at him and she gripped his arm tightly. "I do not know specifically what they need, but it is in our blood and he will take it from us until we are no more."

"But what do they need it for?" John was still confused and her explanation was making less and less sense.

"To nourish the young."

"You mean...babies?" It sounded far-fetched, but he once again reminded himself they were in a galaxy far, far away. 

"There is something in our blood which the immature Wraith require to bring them to maturation."

"So this whole facility is some kind of Wraith nursery?"

"Long abandoned, except for the caretaker."

"And the immature Wraith." Damn, but the whole situation was going from bad to worse. What kind of bad luck was it that they stumbled across a whole warehouse just full of little, bitty Wraith, waiting to grow into big, bad and ugly Wraith. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth watched as Rodney paced round the meeting room like a caged tiger, while they waited for Bates to show up. She exchanged a worried glance with Beckett, when McKay wrung his hands yet again.

“Rodney, sit down for a minute, will you?” the Doctor asked. “You need the rest.”

McKay shook his head. “I can’t. I’m just too…” His mouth dropped open in horror. “I just remembered something Teyla said when we were in that building.”

Elizabeth and Carson both looked at him expectantly.

“She thought it was a place where the Wraith create their young.”

“What?” Elizabeth was horrified.

“Create their young?” echoed Carson, looking thoughtful. “They do have rather unusual physiology. To be honest, I’ve never had the time to consider how they reproduce. Probably eggs, but I’m not sure. With their life span, they don’t need to do it very often, so the issue’s never come up.”

Rodney leant on the table and faced Beckett. He licked his lips, looking a little calmer as his brain kicked into gear. “Well, perhaps you’d better start. Teyla said the Taken were needed for the reproduction process… so I’m guessing that’s what the Wraith wanted us for. Unless it just wanted to feed, in which case we’re probably already too late to help them.” He turned to Elizabeth. “We have to go back and get them out of there, before…” He let out a deep breath. “Well, I obviously don’t know what, but it’s got to be nasty, painful and probably fatal.” 

“I’m not sending anyone back there until we’ve got more information,” said Elizabeth, trying to sound calm. Rodney started to interrupt, but she raised her hand, effectively silencing him. “Carson?” She turned to the Doctor. 

“Aye.”

“You took Teyla to the mainland a couple of days ago, didn’t you?” He nodded. “She saw an Athosian elder… The one who told her about the Taken. What was her name?”

“Charan,” replied the Doctor, looking puzzled, then a smile spread over his face as he realised where Elizabeth was going with this. “You want us to go and ask her what she knows about these Wraith nurseries.”

Elizabeth nodded and was about to speak when Rodney interrupted. 

“Nursery? Please! That place was more like Frankenstein’s laboratory. Nursery makes it sound cosy and happy… not a place where our friends are being tortured while we sit on our butts doing nothing.”

“Rodney!” Elizabeth knew he was upset, and to be honest, she wasn’t sure how she’d react if she saw a close friend being dragged away by a Wraith, but she knew she had to be the voice of reason. “Please try and calm down. You aren’t being rational.”

“You didn’t see Sheppard in that thing’s hands. You didn’t hear him shouting.” Rodney shuddered and wrapped his arms round himself. There was a catch in his voice when he spoke again. “You didn’t hear the silence when he stopped shouting.”

“Rodney,” Beckett said soothingly. “Perhaps you ought to go to your quarters for a while. I can give you something to help you relax.”

“No.” McKay shook his head emphatically. “I need to do something… anything.” There was a wild and desperate look in his eyes as he pleaded with her.

“Okay,” she said, quietly. Perhaps activity would be the best thing for him. “Go with Carson to the mainland. Talk to Charan. You can tell her what you saw. Perhaps she’ll be able to give us some information. You should be back in about an hour, by which time I’ll have had time to work out a rescue plan with Sergeant Bates.”

Nodding, Carson stood up. “Come on, Rodney. Will you drive, or shall I?”

“You can,” muttered McKay as they left the room. 

Elizabeth watched them leave. Rodney allowing Carson to pilot the puddle jumper was a measure of how stressed he was – usually he took any opportunity to fly the small ships. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. Was there any chance they’d ever see John, Teyla and Aiden alive again?

Grodin tapping on her door interrupted her morose thoughts. She nodded and he walked in holding a CD. “I know you probably don’t want this now, but I’ve finished cleaning up those corrupted files from the data device Doctor McKay brought back from their last mission.” He smiled. “I’ll just put it down here, shall I?” He motioned towards her in-tray.

“Thanks, Peter.” She watched him turn and leave, and then she dropped her head into her hands. Where the hell was Bates? He was only supposed to be on patrol, not on the other side of the galaxy. Straightening up a little, she looked up and found herself staring straight at the CD.

_Corrupted files from the data device Doctor McKay brought back from their last mission._

The device that had told them about genetic experimentation on Teyla’s people. What else could she find out? 

She picked up the disc and put it into her computer.

~~~~~~~~ 

“Charan?”

The woman’s face lit up in recognition as Carson walked into her hut. “Doctor Beckett! And you have brought a friend with you to see an old woman.”

Carson smiled back. He was always pleased and surprised at how friendly the Athosians were towards him. They all seemed to consider him part of their community, telling him their gossip and inviting him to their celebrations. He supposed that was what came from helping a few babies into the world. “This is a colleague of mine. Doctor Rodney McKay.”

“Hello, Charan,” said Rodney, hovering on the threshold and still nervously wringing his hands. Beckett looked at him in exasperation. The man hadn’t stopped twitching and fidgeting all the way from Atlantis. Carson wasn’t fond of flying the puddle jumpers and by the time they’d reached the mainland he’d been almost as wound up as his passenger.

“Two doctors?” The old woman smiled. “You must think I’m in a very bad way, Doctor Beckett.”

“Not at all, Charan. You’ll outlive us all,” replied Carson with a smile. “Rodney isn’t a medical doctor, he’s a scientist.” The Scotsman took a deep breath and licked his lips. “He saw something on another world he wants to ask you about.”

Charan nodded. “Very well.” She motioned both men to sit down, and turned to Rodney. “What did you see?”

Carson watched and waited as Rodney explained what had happened, Charan occasionally nodding and interrupting with questions. The worry lines on the old woman’s face became more and more pronounced as McKay continued. He was in the middle of describing Sheppard’s capture when she raised her hand. “I do not need to hear any more.” She took a deep breath, as if gathering her thoughts. “Places like the one you visited are rarely spoken of amongst my people. Very few know of their existence. I had hoped there were no more.” 

Charan shook her head and smiled ruefully. “Obviously, the fanciful wish of an old woman.” She looked up at Rodney and placed her hand gently on his arm. “I am sorry Doctor McKay, Teyla was right. It is a place the Wraith use for raising their young. It is said that the blood of people like your friends is needed to bring the infant Wraith to life.”

Rodney’s whole body slumped at the news. He seemed to cave in on himself, shoulders curling over, head drooped. Charan squeezed his arm. 

“So it’s too late. They’ll be dead,” he said, so quietly Carson almost didn’t hear him.

“No, not yet,” the old woman answered. “It is said the blood has to be fresh. Some of the taken were kept alive for many years. I believe your friends will still be alive.”

“And helping to bring more Wraith into the world? I don’t think so,” said Rodney fiercely, as he stood up. Nodding curtly to Charan, he turned abruptly and walked out, leaving Carson to make their goodbyes.

~~~~~~~ 

“Puddle jumper two has just landed, Doctor Weir.” 

“Thanks, Peter,” Elizabeth replied, not looking up from her laptop. She’d almost finished translating the files and she didn’t like what she’d found out one little bit. Perhaps Rodney and Carson might have some better news. She’d just hit ‘save’ when the two men walked into her office.

“Doctor Weir,” Carson began, only to be interrupted by Rodney.

“We have to go back, Elizabeth. They’re being used like lab rats, to make more Wraith.”

“I know,” she said quietly.

“You know?” echoed Rodney. “How?”

Elizabeth pointed at the computer. “The rest of the files on the data device you brought back from your last mission.”

“What have you found out?” asked Carson.

“The Wraith are genetically engineered. Without intervention they would be far closer to the insect that attacked John than the beings we see.” She took a deep breath and looked at the two men. “They need human DNA to make them what they are… to make them as intelligent as they are.”

“So they need humans – more specifically human blood – for this genetic engineering.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Yes, Carson, they do. We need to get Teyla, Ford and Sheppard out of there before they’re instrumental in producing a whole new generation of Wraith.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C4 just isn’t going to cut it.” Rodney slammed his hands down on the table in exasperation. 

Bates glared at him. “It’s the best we have. And we have a lot of it, Doctor McKay. You might be surprised how much damage it can do.”

“And you might be surprised what that place was made of, Sergeant.”

Bates glared at him again. Elizabeth wondered if that was the Sergeant’s natural expression. If it wasn’t, he certainly did it a lot. “Gentlemen?” she said, as calmly as she could. She turned to McKay. “Why don’t you believe C4 will work? And do you have any alternatives?”

“The structure was made of a very strange alloy. It had a high proportion of lead.” He looked straight at Bates, his chin tilting up in a gesture that Elizabeth recognised as his ‘I’m dealing with a moron’ look. “The stuff that we usually use for shielding things. We’re going to need something a lot more powerful than C4 to destroy the facility.”

“A nuclear device?” asked Bates, still bristling with hostility.

“And you just happen to have some weapons grade uranium concealed about your person, do you, Sergeant? Of course, if you did, the radiation poisoning would explain the congenital stupidity you usually exhibit.”

Bates was halfway to his feet before Elizabeth raised her hand, and said, “Rodney!” 

The scientist shot a venomous look at the security chief, and clamped his mouth shut.

“What do you suggest, Rodney?” asked Beckett quietly from the other side of the table. The sound of his voice made Elizabeth jump; he’d been sitting so quietly, she’d forgotten he was there.

“We make a bomb with a combination of C4 and naquadah. That should destroy everything within a two mile radius.”

“Will it penetrate deeply enough underground?” asked Elizabeth.

“I’ll make sure it does,” replied McKay.

“How long will it take to build?” asked Beckett. “Time is of the essence.”

“I don’t need reminding of that,” snapped Rodney. “Zelenka and I will be able to get it done in a few hours. We’ll be ready to go first thing in the morning.”

“You need sleep,” Beckett said quietly. “Let Zelenka do it.”

Conflicting emotions played across Rodney’s exhausted face. He was torn between not trusting anyone else with the bomb, and being so tired he could hardly stand up.

“Go and tell him what to do, then get some rest,” said Elizabeth gently. “We need you on this mission, Rodney. You’re the only one who knows the terrain. Bates and his team will go with you.”

He nodded wearily and pushed himself to his feet. “Okay,” he agreed quietly. “Carson will have to come too,” he added as an afterthought as he started for the door.

“What?” exclaimed Beckett, a panicked edge to his voice. “What the hell do you need me for? I’m a doctor, not a marine.”

Rodney turned towards him, exasperation written all over his face. “Not only will you be useful if someone is injured, which considering the circumstances, is highly likely, but when I tried, I couldn’t open the door to the facility. Sheppard got in easily. Therefore, I’m surmising you need to have the gene naturally to be able to do it.” He frowned. “So however distasteful the proposition appears, that means you, Carson.” Not waiting for a reply, he turned abruptly and left the room.

“Oh bloody hell,” muttered Beckett under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~ 

“I will be fine, Rodney.” Zelenka pushed his glasses back up his nose and frowned at McKay. Sometimes the man just didn’t know when to quit. He was so tired, he was beginning to sway slightly on his feet. “I can build a bomb. Particularly now you tell me how.”

The heavy sarcasm seemed completely lost on his colleague, which the Czech took as another sign of his total exhaustion. 

“I know you do, Radek.” Rodney slumped into a nearby chair and dropped his head into his hands. “I just…” He let the sentence hang, and shook his head.

“You do not trust anyone else to do the work correctly. You have control issues, Rodney,” said Zelenka. “But now is not the time to deal with them. Now is the time for you to sleep. Go, or I will call Beckett.”

“But…”

“No buts. You go…. Or it will be Beckett and a big needle… And possibly a couple of marines.”

McKay nodded and staggered to his feet. “Call me if you need anything… anything at all…” he muttered, his words beginning to slur. 

Zelenka wondered if he was going to fall asleep where he stood. “I will, Rodney,” said the Czech reassuringly, privately intending to do no such thing. His friend needed rest, not more worry, and he was perfectly capable of constructing something as simple as a naquadah enhanced bomb. If he needed help, which he was confident he wouldn’t, he could always call Simpson or Kavanaugh. He watched as McKay nodded, then turned and reluctantly left the lab.

~~~~~~~ 

Rodney toed off his boots, pulled off his pants and t-shirt and collapsed on his bed. His eyes closed before he hit the mattress. Sleep was instantaneous, but not restful. He was haunted by dreams of a life-sucking alien, the Wraith chasing him until his lungs burned and his legs were so heavy he could go no further. 

He collapsed to the ground and looked up into the harsh, cruel eyes.

_“You’re mine now, all mine. Just like Teyla, Sheppard and Ford,” the Wraith taunted. “You couldn’t save them… and now you can’t save yourself. Soon we’ll have thousands of young to populate the galaxy and it’ll all be your fault. You’re too stupid to defeat us, too weak and vulnerable. Just look at you, you can’t even stand up, you’re so pathetic. You have the brain but its clinical, no inspiration, no spark of life. You’re just a weak, flawed failure, Rodney McKay… and I’m going to feed on you.”_

_Rodney tried to shuffle back across the floor, but he seemed stuck in position, unable to move a muscle as the Wraith approached. It outstretched its hand and grabbed at his t-shirt, tearing it down the middle. A leer spread across its face at the sight of his exposed chest. A face that suddenly seemed chillingly familiar._

_“Major?” McKay gasped, staring into the dead eyes. “Is it really you? How…?”_

_“Never mind,” said the Wraith Sheppard, “Just remember, this is your fault. Your fault I’m living a nightmare. You could have shot me when you had the chance, but no, you had to play the hero.”_

_“You told me to go,” blurted out McKay._

_“Since when did you start following orders?” retorted the terrifying being in front of him, in a grotesque parody of his friend. It took another step towards him and ran a fingernail tauntingly down his chest. “You’re mine now… all mine.” Without warning, it thrust its hand forward, piercing flesh, and then there was pain shooting through every part of his body, setting his nerves on fire. Pain, so much pain. He wanted this to be over, he wanted release… he wanted to die._

_He screamed… and screamed…_

And screamed.

“Rodney? Are you all right?”

McKay opened his eyes and found himself sitting bolt upright in bed, soaked in sweat, Beckett staring down at him. He flopped back onto the pillows, trying to will his heart rate back to normal. “Nightmare,” he muttered.

The Doctor nodded. “Hardly surprising under the circumstances.” He smiled reassuringly. “Have you slept?”

Rodney turned to his bedside clock. He blinked. That couldn’t be right. He’d only just lain down. “It’s six am?” he asked doubtfully.

“I’ve come to see if you’re ready for the mission. We ship out in an hour.”

He pushed himself back into a sitting position. “Yes, I’ve slept. But I don’t know how much good it’s done me.” Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he began getting dressed. “I need to check on Zelenka.”

“He’s finished it, don’t worry,” said Beckett calmly. “And Simpson checked his work. The bomb is good to go.”

Rodney fastened his jacket, now not sure what to do. He felt curiously at sea, as if he was floating without an anchor. The idea that his department could manage without him made him uneasy. Perhaps Radek was right and he did have control issues.

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast,” suggested Carson, motioning towards the door. “Can’t have you fainting from a hypoglycaemic reaction, can we?”

“Not going to argue with my Doctor,” said Rodney, trying to force a smile, but he had the horrible feeling it came out more like a sneer.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” muttered Beckett as he led the way to the commissary.

~~~~~~ 

“You have a go. Bring them back safely.” Elizabeth’s words rang in their ears as Beckett stepped up to the Stargate behind Bates and four of his men. Rodney was right next to him, wringing his hands nervously. 

Carson swallowed deeply as the event horizon loomed closer. He knew, from a scientific standpoint, how the thing worked, and, for him, that was the problem. In his opinion, it just wasn’t natural to have his body demolecularised, shot through a wormhole, and then reassembled on the other side. It contravened some basic laws of nature, like ‘staying in one piece’, a law he valued extremely highly. But sometimes he just had to grit his teeth and get on with it, and this was one of those occasions.

He took one last look back at Weir. “Just be ready when I get back, lassie. The first thing on my schedule is your medical.” 

The look on her face was gratifying and almost blotted out his dread of going through the wormhole. Hiding his smile, he instinctively shut his eyes and stepped through the gate, waiting for the rushing and whirling sensations that inevitably followed. Moments later, he was on the other side, and when he opened his eyes he was staring at a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Rodney was already heading for a gap in the vegetation to their left, which on closer inspection turned out to be the start of a track.

Bates turned to his marines. “You two stay here and guard the gate. If we don’t return in three hours, go back without us. I’ll radio you every half hour. Only radio me if there’s a problem.” He looked at the other two. “Bell and Jones, you’re with us.”

The first two marines nodded at Bates’ barked orders and took up positions by the gate, glancing nervously into the dense undergrowth. Carson followed McKay across the clearing and into the forest with Bates and his other two men close behind. Beckett knew they had a couple of miles to walk before they got to the facility.

Plenty of time for him to brood about what horrors they might find there.

~~~~~~~ 

John paced the small confines of the cell. Teyla lay curled up—asleep—in one corner. He was worried about her—and the still missing Ford. Whatever she'd been drugged with was taking forever to wear off, but at least she seemed to be in a natural sleep now. He needed to know what was happening to his people. Hard on the heels of that was concern for what was happening on Atlantis. His last words to McKay were to return with help, but now he wasn't so sure. Any returning assault force had the potential to be met by dozens of hungry Wraith. 

Of course, he had no idea how long it took an immature Wraith to mature, but with their luck, it wouldn't be long at all and they'd be hungry, of that he had no doubt. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn’t let anyone else from Atlantis be captured. And he couldn't allow this Wraith to use them to create more Wraith, even if it meant bringing the entire facility down around them. There was C-4 in his pack—they just had to get to it.

"Teyla." He knelt next to the sleeping woman and touched her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he shook her. "Teyla."

"Major Sheppard," she murmured, slowly opening her eye and rolling onto her back.

"One of us needs to get out of here and destroy this...nursery."

The looks she gave him was confused. "How? We are locked in this cell."

"I have a plan." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He worked slowly, too slowly. His fingers were stiff and clumsy as he handled the vials and needles. It had taken five tries to access the blood of the current subject, even with the restraints, the younger male had fought—to no avail. But now he was quiet, the sedative finally taking effect. But it was still taking too long, it was all taking too long. It had been too many years since any of this had been required of him, what used to come so easily now took so much more effort. Formulas and protocols tangling in a jumbled mass in his brain, but he kept working, because to stop would be to admit failure.

A low moan from behind him broke his concentration, the half-full test tube dropping out of his hand and breaking, blood splattering. He growled at the interruption—and the human. If it weren't for the fact that this one was as young and healthy as the female, he might be tempted to just kill him. But he couldn't do that, he had to take advantage of what had finally been offered to him. Perhaps too much advantage. Fuzzy memories of previous subjects filtered slowly through his subconscious, how frail humans were in spite of their seeming strength. Best perhaps to stop now, he needed these subjects to last until all of the young were treated.

Carefully storing the rest of the precious material, he turned back to the human. Heedless of the pain or discomfort it might cause, he pulled the tubing out and tossed it aside, blood spattering everywhere. The Wraith loosened the restraints and heaved the still unconscious lieutenant over his shoulder. Heading down the corridor, unbidden thoughts filtered into his mind. When he thought about it too deeply, it troubled him and he felt a deep resentment for his race's dependence on humans. But he could quickly rationalise it away, inferior beings were always fodder for the bigger and stronger. And it would never occur to him to question actions that had been set into motion aeons ago. 

Confident of his control over his captives, and after years of solitude, the Wraith moved easily through the facility, leaving doors open and unlocked behind him. Arriving at the area where the cells were, he tossed the young human carelessly onto the floor of his cell, the door clanging shut behind him. 

"Help! You must help me!"

The Wraith ignored the woman, almost through the anteroom door when she called again.

"Please, I think he is dying!"

He paused. Had the other male been seriously injured during capture? He needed all three alive—at least for now. He approached the other cell, the male was on the floor, the female kneeling over him. 

"Please," she pleaded, looking at him with desperation in her eyes. "You must help him!"

Puzzled, but not willing to risk losing the male, the Wraith opened the cell door and stepped inside. Approaching the pair cautiously, he'd just reached the female when she leapt to her feet, kicking out sharply and hitting him in the chest. The unexpected attack caught him off guard and her powerful blow knocked the air out of him. He fell to his back, gasping for air, the female continuing her ferocious assault.

She was stronger than he expected and she fought bravely, but he soon overpowered her, a swift backhand sending her flying across the cell to land in a heap in the corner. It was only then that the Wraith knew something was wrong, his enraged roar echoing through the corridors, when he realised the human male was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John winced when he heard the distant cry, the Wraith must've just noticed he was gone. And he hoped Teyla was okay...and Ford, but then he smiled wryly. If his plan worked, and he was able to blow up the facility, it might not matter one way or the other. His last conversation with Teyla played through his mind as he raced down the corridor.

_"I do not like your plan, Major. But I agree that this Wraith must be stopped." She shivered slightly. "I would rather die than contribute to the development of more Wraith."_

_"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," he reassured her—and tried to reassure himself. "Once the charges are set, I'll come back for you and Ford." They had already decided he'd be the one to set the C4, given that Teyla just didn't have the experience._

_Her eyes were sombre and she touched his arm lightly. "We do not matter, it is more important that this plan succeed."_

_John started to protest, but she shook her head and he finally nodded in agreement. She was right—and he knew it—but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and find a way for all three of them to get out alive._

John shook off his morbid thoughts, he didn't have time to dwell on them now. He only had minutes to find their packs and vests—and all he had to go on were Teyla's hazy memories of 'maybe' seeing them in the med chamber where the Wraith had worked on her. It was a place to start, anyway. As he had hoped, their detention cells weren't far from the area where the med chambers were. He hastily bypassed several empty ones before he found one that looked like it had been recently occupied.

Taking in the room with a sweeping gaze, he grimaced at the syringes, needles and various other lab paraphernalia littering the counter and floor. But he found what he was looking for. Stepping around the exam table with its medieval looking leather restraints, he grabbed the pack and two vests abandoned in the far corner. Fumbling in the front pocket of his vest, he grabbed the life signs detector and it immediately flickered to life. 

"Shit," he muttered, the Wraith was too close, the little blip that was the Wraith moving fast. But at least he saw two other human signals, besides his, which meant that Ford and Teyla were still alive. Quickly shrugging into his vest, he stuffed the device in his pocket and looked around in vain for their weapons. Of course it was too much to hope that his P-90 would be just lying around. A door clanged against a wall and John knew he was out of time. Grabbing up the pack and remaining vest, John dashed back into the corridor. He caught a quick glimpse of the Wraith and heard its frustrated cry, as he ran in the opposite direction and disappeared up the closest ladder.

John knew he had to find a place to hide, at least until he could get his bearings and find his way back to the main power vault. With any luck, the Wraith would expect him to flee to the surface, not further into the depths of the facility. So, he climbed up one more level, his sensor showing the Wraith closing in on him. The lighting on this level was dim, he was back on what he had earlier referred to as the 'incubator' level. As much as it creeped him out, there were plenty of places to hide amongst the various alcoves containing the immature Wraith. 

Moving more carefully now, he silently crept almost halfway down the corridor, before slipping into one of the alcoves. It was a tight fit, but he managed to wedge himself behind the stack of incubators. Of course, if the Wraith found him, he'd be screwed, as he'd never be able to easily escape. But then he smiled, it wasn't his original plan...but if the Wraith did recapture him, it would be in for a surprise. John managed to open the pack and stuck his hand down in it, finding the block of C-4 and detonator by feel. If the Wraith did capture him, well, it would be the last thing both of them did.

He had just rigged his booby-trap when he heard the Wraith. Sinking further back into the alcove, he barely breathed, willing the creature to just pass him by. John heard its footsteps, its raspy breathing somewhat encouraging; maybe this Wraith was finding taking on three humans more effort than it had anticipated. John stopped breathing all together when the footsteps slowed down as it approached his alcove, but after several tense seconds, the footsteps moved on and John let out a silent sigh when he heard the tell-tale sound of the Wraith climbing the metal rungs of a ladder. 

Carefully disarming the C4, he tucked it away and then checked the scanner. It looked like the Wraith was moving up toward the surface, which meant it was time for him to start moving down. Knowing he still needed to be cautious, John eased out of the alcove. All was quiet, the only sound the low hum of the incubators. Retracing his footsteps, John quietly climbed back down to the next level, intent on only one thing now—setting the charges and blowing the facility to kingdom come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay,” Carson whispered, his eyes glued to the scanner. “It’s going the opposite direction.” He didn’t hear anything, but he knew their small group had just let out one huge, collective sigh of relief. 

Bates peered around the corner of their hiding place. “All clear.” 

Following slowly behind Bates, Carson fiddled with the scanner, hoping he was adjusting the range. The Wraith life sign had disappeared and two more blips had just appeared.

“Is that all you see?” Rodney crowded into him, peering over his shoulder. “Just two of them?”

Carson grimaced at Rodney’s irritated—and worried—tone. “Just give me a moment here.” Carson paused, studying the scanner and trying to get a better handle on the new readout. “You know how touchy these devices can be.”

“Only as touchy as the operator.”

“I’m a doctor, not a soldier,” Beckett snapped just as irritably, inwardly cursing whichever ancestor of his had been ‘blessed’ with the ancient gene.

“Which way, Doctor?” Bates prompted. He seemed calm, though the two young marines carrying the bomb were as twitchy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Carson once more squinted at the screen. “I think we need to go down one more level.”

“There should be a metal ladder at the end of the corridor,” Rodney reported briskly.

Bates nodded and they advanced cautiously down the dimly lit corridor. It was slow going, with Bell and Jones carrying the bomb, and Carson knew he’d feel better if they were moving faster. But that still wouldn’t do anything for the chill he felt deep in his soul upon seeing the rows upon rows of incubators they passed, the sheer number of immature wraith too terrifying to even contemplate. They needed to destroy this facility—even if they all died doing so. 

By the time he reached the ladder, Bates was already on the next level. “All clear,” Bates voice echoed eerily up the shaft. 

Pocketing the scanner, Carson cautiously climbed down the ladder, relieved when he reached the bottom without slipping. It wasn’t quite as dark on this level. “What in God’s name is this place?” he asked, looking around in horror.

Bates looked grim as he helped Bell and Jones lower the bomb and Carson almost jumped out of his skin when Rodney spoke right behind him. “A medical lab, obviously.”

“’Tis more like Doctor Frankenstein’s laboratory,” he remarked, peering through the windows of the closest chamber.

“Careful there, Doctor,” Bates cautioned.

Carson nodded and stepped cautiously into the room. “And recently used, at that,” he murmured, taking in the clutter on the counters and the various containers of chemicals and what looked suspiciously like blood.

“Yes, well we know that’s why the Wraith wanted us.” Rodney had followed him into the room, his eyes hard as he gestured toward the counter. “To get our blood! Of course it’s been used, can you just focus now on finding Sheppard, Ford and Teyla?”

Rodney was right and Carson forced himself to stop imagining the horrors that had been done to their missing people and stepping back out into the hallway, he once more focused on the scanner. “Down that way,” he gestured vaguely in front of him, “through that closed door.”

Bates started creeping down the corridor in that peculiar way the soldiers did when checking out a new area. Rodney nudged him and Carson followed nervously after him, Bell and Jones bringing up the rear. 

“You’re sure it’s human life signs?” Rodney asked yet again.

“Yes, like I told you before, I’m sure they’re humanoid life forms and not Wraith.”

Bates had reached a closed door, Bell joining him. Pushing the door open, Bates did a quick sweep. “Clear,” he shouted back. And then he called with more urgency. “Doctor, we need you in here!” 

Carson rushed in. Bates was standing by a cell door, already packing C-4 into the lock. Ford lay on the floor inside the cell, sprawled in an unnatural pose, but at least he could see the young lieutenant’s chest rising slowly with his shallow respirations.

“Doctor Beckett? Sergeant Bates? Is that you?” Teyla’s voice sounded weakly from the adjacent cell.

“Teyla?” Rodney rushed past him to the adjacent cell. “Where’s Sheppard?”

The C4 exploded, the cell door swinging open. Bates once more held up his hand and Carson waited impatiently as the sergeant quickly searched the hapless Ford for any weapons or booby-traps, then gestured him in.

“You’re going to be all right now, Lieutenant,” Carson reassured the young man—hoping he wasn’t being overly optimistic—and started his examination. He jumped slightly when there was another small explosion, which he guessed was the door to Teyla’s cell.

“Carson, when you’re finished there, Teyla needs your help,” Rodney called from the adjacent cell.

“Be there just as quick as I can.” Carson checked Ford’s pupils—dilated and slow to react, blood pressure low and pulse slow, but steady. “Looks like you’ve just been drugged,” he muttered, the young man’s eyes flickering open briefly when Carson pinched his ear lobe. “Sorry, laddie, but we need you to wake up.” Wondering if he dare risk a stimulant, Carson decided they didn’t have much choice if they were to get everyone out alive before they set the bomb.

“Carson!”

“Get a grip on your garters, McKay,” he muttered, giving Ford the stimulant. As he’d hoped, the young man took a huge gasp, his eyes flying open. 

“Where am I? What happened?” Ford looked around the cell, panic in his eyes. “Where’s the Major?”

“You’re okay, Lieutenant. And once you’re on your feet, we’re going to find Major Sheppard.”

Carson went to stand and Ford clutched at his arm. “You don’t understand, Doc, we have to get away.” Ford shuddered. “You don’t know what it’s doing…”

Carson looked out of the cell and gestured to Bell. “Stay here with Ford while I check on Teyla.”

“Yes, sir.” The young marine cautiously entered the cell and offered Ford a hand. Keeping one eye on Ford as he staggered to his feet, Carson grabbed his med kit and pack, quickly heading to the other cell.

“Finally,” Rodney snapped, looking up from where he knelt next to Teyla, his arm protectively around her shoulder. Bates looked grim and Carson wondered what information they’d gotten from the Athosian. 

Teyla, who fortunately seemed in better shape than Ford, gave him an apologetic smile. “How is Aiden?”

“Well, as well as can be expected, I suspect. Given as I don’t know what was done to him.” Teyla kept her left arm protectively against her body. “Have you hurt your arm?” he asked, also noting the slight bruising on her jaw and her scraped knuckles.

“I believe it is broken, Doctor.” 

She gingerly held it out to him and he gently palpated it. “I believe you are right,” he told her, digging into his pack for something to splint it with. All he had was an elastic bandage, but it would have to do. “This will support it a wee bit.” He tried to smile. “At least, until we get back to Atlantis.” Carson took off his jacket and wrapped it around Teyla, slipping her good arm through one of the sleeves and then binding her other arm next to her body, under the jacket. 

“If we get back to Atlantis,” Rodney observed darkly. “Teyla tells us that Major Sheppard has taken the initiative and gone off to blow up the facility.”

“How long ago?” Bates broke in.

“Not more than an hour ago. He was going set the C4 and then come back for us.”

Bates and McKay shared a grim look that Carson didn’t want to try and interpret. He suspected that the Major had been overly optimistic, and he also tried to ignore the fact that they planned to do the same thing.

“We’ve wasted too much time already,” Rodney reminded them. “Bates, I think it would be best if we split up.” McKay’s expression was bleak, but resolute, as he continued. “Carson, you take Teyla and Ford back up to the surface. Since I’m the one most qualified to plant the bomb, I’ll stay behind.”

Bates didn’t look any happier than Rodney, but he nodded in agreement. “Jones, you and Bell make sure they get safely to the surface.” 

“Yes, sir,” the young marine snapped sharply. 

“You’ll need this then,” Carson stated, pulling the scanner out of his pocket.

Bates shook his head. “No, you keep it, Doctor.” 

“Bates is right,” Rodney said grimly. “Our first priority is to carry out the mission. You use it to make sure you get to the surface without running into…anything.” 

Carson didn’t like it, but knew he wouldn’t get anywhere arguing and the longer they delayed, the greater the chances of discovery became. He helped Teyla to stand, and when they exited the cell, Bell was already by the outer door, supporting a still wobbly Ford. “Don’t do anything stupid, Rodney.”

McKay grimaced and picked up his end of the pallet containing the bomb. “Don’t worry,” he said, as he and Bates headed out into the corridor, “you know being the hero doesn’t suit me, Carson.” 

Carson allowed himself a brief smile at Rodney’s self-deprecating comment, keeping his arm around Teyla, while they followed the two men out of the holding area. Carson was relieved that Ford, while still obviously weak, was walking mostly unsupported. Pausing at the ladder, he called to Rodney and Bates. “Just make sure you find Sheppard and then all three of you make it back to the Stargate before this place goes up in a puff of C4 and naquadah.” 

“That’s one doctor’s order I’ll be happy to follow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right then,” John muttered to himself, flipping the switch that started the timer. The glowing red numbers flashed ominously, he’d set it for twenty minutes. More than enough time, he hoped, to get back to Ford and Teyla and then out of the facility, providing he didn’t encounter the Wraith again. 

Speaking of which, he pulled the sensor out of his pocket, the soft green glow of the readout activating immediately at his touch. What the hell, he thought, when he saw two blips immediately appear. If Teyla and Ford had somehow escaped and decided to follow him instead of heading immediately for the surface, they’d both be cleaning latrines on Atlantis for the foreseeable future.

Still exercising caution, John slipped into a small alcove by the control panel and waited, the two blips moving closer even as the countdown continued. And then he heard the telltale sound of boots on the metal ladder. 

“Careful, Doctor.” The ghostly whisper carried quite clearly in the large room.

“I am being careful,” a familiar voice hissed.

Sheppard didn’t know if he was relieved or totally pissed at this new development. All he knew is that they needed to get the hell out of Dodge. A flashlight beam played around the room and he stepped from out of his hiding place, squinting into the bright light when it landed on his face.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he rumbled, holding up a hand to shield his eyes.

“Major Sheppard! You’re okay!”

This from McKay, who sounded almost pleased to see him. “Yeah, I’m okay, but we won’t be in about…” he glanced over his shoulder at the timer, “seventeen minutes.”

“We have a naquadah enhanced bomb with us, Major,” Bates reported and thankfully quit shining the flashlight in his face.

“Well, get it over here, Sergeant. We don’t have much time.”

“Yes, sir.” Bates and McKay set their burden down next to the main control panel, where his timer continued to count down the seconds.

“Major, thank god,” Rodney murmured, his fingers flying over the touch pad of the bomb, arming the device and setting the timer. “I thought when that Wraith attacked you and you told me run—“

“Careful there, Rodney, you’ll have me thinking you actually care for me.” John smirked slightly when McKay looked at him, his mouth moving for a few seconds with no sound coming out.

“Yes, well,” he finally stammered, “I was worried about all of you.”

“Is the timer set, Doctor?” Bates interrupted, his usually tightly drawn posture appeared to be wound even tighter.

“It is now,” Rodney said, flipping a toggle switch. 

The timer blinked into life and was—amazingly enough—in synch with the much smaller charge he’d set, only fifteen minutes left. 

“We better get moving,” Bates commented tensely.

John took the Wraith stunner that Bates handed him, already feeling better now that he had a weapon. “What about Ford and Teyla?” John asked, letting Bates take point while he once more checked his sensor.

“We liberated them and they should already be at the Stargate.”

“They were both injured,” John said worriedly, “how—“

“I sent them with Doctor Beckett and two of the marines that came with us, sir,” Bates interjected.

“Ah, well, that’s good then.” John looked back down at the sensor. “Okay, we’re good to go. No signs of activity.” He didn’t bother to add that it just meant that the Wraith, while still undoubtedly somewhere in the facility, was merely out of their sensor range. Bates would figure it out and John didn’t want to alarm McKay more than the scientist already was.

Given the urgency necessitated by the ever-diminishing countdown, the trio moved rapidly, ascending to the upper levels of the facility without incident. Normally this would please Sheppard, but it was almost too easy. And he could tell Rodney was becoming uneasy, continually looking around, and gripping his gun tightly.

“This is where we saw the Wraith when we first entered the facility,” McKay whispered.

“I’m still not seeing anything,” John said, the scanner remaining dark, except for their three life signs.

“Normally I would find that reassuring, but our sensor didn’t detect the Wraith until we were inside the facility.”

Now, that made John uneasy. It hadn’t occurred to him that all the different metals they had detected might throw off the sensors somehow—or even shield the compound. They rounded a corner, a bright sliver of sunlight cutting across the corridor, the door propped open just like they’d left it.

Bates stood silhouetted in the bright sunlight for a moment and what passed as a smile for the taciturn man flashed briefly over his face. “Almost there,” he said, pushing the door open wider.

Gripping the stunner with one hand, John fished in his BDU pocket for his sunglasses—

“Major!” Bates panicked cry rang back to them, echoing down the corridor. John tossed his sunglasses aside and raced to the open door, his finger already twitching on the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He felt the power and strength rush through him, so he dug deeper, taking more. He didn’t care that he fed too fast; he didn’t care that prolonging it made it sweeter. He’d been deprived for too long, his hunger was too great, so he fed recklessly and before he was sated, his prey was dead._

_But there was more prey, so he had taken advantage of their unexpected appearance. He could continue to feast and still have the others for the children. They had thought they could outwit him, that they could escape their destiny. Tiny human minds, thinking that they could ever escape from his and his kind._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

John’s warrior instincts flared into full life, his experienced gaze immediately assessing the situation. Bates lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, but he was still moving. A marine lay propped against a tree, the only reason John knew he was a marine was by his uniform; the aged, drawn skin and withered appearance told him the young man had fallen victim to the Wraith. The second marine was laying face down next to the dead one; John couldn’t tell whether he’d been fed on or not. 

Ford and Teyla were sprawled a short distance away, Teyla awkwardly crawling on one arm toward Ford, who was struggling to sit up. And then there was the Wraith, kneeling over someone on the ground. 

McKay skidded to a halt right behind John, the other man’s harsh breathing an indicator of his fear. “What is it—“ 

“Human,” the Wraith snarled, rising to his feet, dragging his victim up along with him. His long, claw-like hands held Doctor Beckett like a shield in front of him. Carson’s eyes were wide open and terrified, his hands clutching at the Wraith’s brawny arm and his toes barely touching the ground. 

John raised the stunner and aimed it directly at the Wraith. “Put him down.”

“Your wants mean nothing to me,” the Wraith hissed. “You will provide us with what we need and then I shall feast upon your fear until nothing is left.”

“Not a chance in hell, buddy.” John knew it was a huge risk, but they only had once chance and he had to take it now. “Sorry, Doc,” he muttered, squeezing the trigger.  
The energy discharge flared blue and the Wraith jerked in its power; Beckett fell limply to the ground. It took a bit longer, but the Wraith finally collapsed, its limbs twitching sporadically in reaction.

“What are we going to do now?” McKay practically shrieked, his panic nearly raging out of control.

“Don’t lose it on me now, McKay,” Sheppard snapped, grabbing the unconscious Wraith’s arms and tugging it back toward the still open door to the complex. “Get the C4 Bates has in his vest.” Rodney seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Dammit, do it now, unless you want us all to die!”

That seemed to snap him out of whatever lethargy he had been in and he ran over to Bates. John really hoped that Bates had come over-prepared as usual, and was packing more ordnance. By the time John had dragged the limp Wraith just inside the door, McKay had returned with the C4. 

“What are you going to do?” Rodney demanded. “We have less than ten minutes before this place blows!”

“I’m well aware of the time, McKay,” John snapped, taking the grenade from him. “Get everybody as far away from here as you can.”

Rodney started backing out of the door. “What about you?”

Sheppard pocketed the C4 and grabbed hold of the Wraith again. “Don’t worry about me, just get the hell out of here.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rodney ran out into the bright sunlight and instinctively raised his hand to protect his eyes from the glare. Squinting, he looked for the others. Teyla and Ford were now standing – though judging by their pallor and the way they were hanging onto each other he wasn’t exactly sure how they were managing it – and Bates was on his knees, crouching over Beckett, gently slapping him on the face. 

The Wraith had obviously fed on the marine slumped against a tree, the other was lying face down, motionless. Swallowing hard, he walked over to the young man and steeled himself as he grabbed the marine’s shoulder and rolled him over. A wave of nausea struck him as he took in the unrecognisable features. His stomach gave a sickening lurch as he realised he had no idea if this was Bell or Jones. He stood up, painfully aware this man was beyond any help, and glanced round nervously, half expecting another Wraith to come out of nowhere. 

Then he suddenly remembered what Sheppard was doing. “Get on your feet, Sergeant. We’ve got to get out of here. The Major is setting some C4. We don’t want to be here when it goes off.”

Bates nodded tersely, and slapped Beckett a little harder. “Doctor, wake up!”

Rodney joined him. “Carson! Come on. We can’t carry your fat ass all the way back to the Gate.”

“It’s no good, Doctor. He’s out cold. The Major caught him pretty hard with the stunner. We are going to have to carry him.” 

Bates stood up and staggered sideways, clutching at a tree for support. It was then Rodney noticed a wound on the back of the Sergeant’s head that was oozing blood. Coming to the sobering realisation that he was the only one who was uninjured, he looked at Bates, Teyla and Ford, then down at Beckett. Swallowing deeply, he crouched down by the Doctor. 

“Carson, please wake up. Or I am going to have to carry you back to the gate, and to be quite honest, I haven’t been putting much gym time in lately. We’re talking major vertebral damage here…. And quite possibly knees… And you’re the one who’s going to have to fix it.”

“I’ll do it…” said Bates, swaying violently as he let go of the tree. Rodney noticed his eyes looked alarmingly unfocussed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sergeant. You’re injured. I’m doing it.” He took it as a sign of Bates’ incapacity that he didn’t attempt to argue.

Even with the noise of their raised voices, Beckett remained frustratingly unconscious, so Rodney pulled him into a sitting position, grabbed his arm, and let him flop over his shoulder. Then, with the little help Bates could offer, he managed to stagger to his feet with Carson slung over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. He started to walk unsteadily along the track, following Teyla and Ford, with Bates bringing up the rear. 

Rodney was more than a little worried by the prospect of Bates behind him, with a head injury and a fully loaded automatic weapon that probably didn’t have the safety catch engaged, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other…. over and over and over again, as quickly as he could. After just a few yards, the pain in his back and legs was bad and getting worse. The Doctor wasn’t fat, but he was a solidly built man, and Rodney didn’t want to contemplate how much he weighed.

In a rare display of sensitivity – or as Rodney thought, macho stupidity – Bates offered to take Beckett for a while, but Rodney refused. Bates could barely walk in a straight line. There was no way he could carry Carson, no matter how much he thought he could. So he carried on. He wasn’t sure how far they’d got when he heard the dull booming noise, echoing round the trees and shaking the ground.

Rodney paused momentarily. That had to be the Major’s C4. Which meant the Wraith was dead and hopefully Sheppard wasn’t. Squaring his shoulders as best he could, he carried on, knowing they only had minutes before the naquadah bomb went off as well. They had to be at the Gate or very near it, or they’d be vaporised.

~~~~~~ 

Carson slowly became aware of a rhythmic bump, bump, bump. It hurt. Everywhere. And tingled. Why did he have the worst case of pins and needles in medical history? Then he remembered. Major Sheppard and the stunner. But that didn’t explain the bumping.

He gingerly opened his eyes. He was staring at cloth. Bright blue cloth. His eyes were getting closer to it… bump… and further away… and closer… bump. He was banging his face on someone’s back. Why was he being carried over someone’s shoulder?

“Hey!” he croaked.

Mercifully, the bumping stopped and he was lowered to the ground.

“Carson! Thank God. Can you walk?” Rodney peered down at him, his face red and his chest heaving with exertion.

Rodney had been carrying him? Where was everyone else? He nodded uncertainly. “I’ll try.”

“Good man. We have to get out of here. We’ve set the naquadah bomb and it’ll go off in…” he glanced at his watch. “…one minute.” 

Taking Rodney’s offered hand, Carson hauled himself to his feet. “Thanks,” he muttered. 

McKay frowned. “What for?”

“Carrying me.”

The frown deepened. “I was the only one not injured. I didn’t have any choice. Couldn’t leave you there, could I?” There was an awkward silence for a moment, then he continued, “Though I’m definitely injured now. Do we have a chiropractor on Atlantis? I’m going to need one; you’re heavier than you look.”

Carson smiled. “No, you’ll have to make do with me. But I have a fascinating array of painkillers at my disposal.” He took a couple of steps and swayed alarmingly. Panic began to creep in - this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Good,” said Rodney, smiling, as he supported the wobbling Carson around the waist and began to lead them quickly down the track.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Relieved that Rodney hadn’t argued with him, and that praying that there would be enough time for everyone to get to a safe distance, John pulled the still unconscious Wraith deeper into the facility. He then hastily set the detonator for the C4. He couldn’t risk using the timer, for fear the Wraith would come to before the C4 blew, so he set it for remote detonation. Grabbing the stunner, John turned to flee, sensing the movement behind him too late.

The Wraith let out a loud bellow and John felt strong fingers clutch briefly at his ankle. Kicking back with his foot, he was gratified to hear a strangled cry from the wraith, but didn’t stop to assess the damage. Reaching the door, he hazarded a quick glance behind him, the Wraith had struggled to its feet, seemingly oblivious to the C4 attached to its chest. John smiled grimly and ran out into the bright sunlight, slamming the door shut behind him and pressing the detonator

John ran as if his life depended on it, barely aware of the muted rumble and tremor caused by the C4 exploding. He’d lost track of how much time was left before the whole facility went up, he only knew it wasn’t much and the farther away he was, the better his chances of survival. The sun beat down on him, the uneven terrain forcing him to go slower than he liked. His lungs burned and his legs ached, but he forced himself to keep running. 

He felt it before he heard it, the ground beneath him started to tremble, and then the deep roar of the explosion sounded. John’s last thought was that it was still way too close; and then he dived to the ground just as the heat and shock wave of the blast’s concussion washed over him.

John must have momentarily blacked out because when he opened his eyes, everywhere was quiet, the only sound the creaking of the damaged trees all around him. Branches and leaves lay scattered on the ground, partially covering him. His ears rang and his body ached – from the blast or the violent way he’d thrown himself to the ground, he wasn’t sure. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and started to pick his way along the remains of the track towards the Stargate.

It wasn’t long before he heard someone coming towards him. He raised his weapon and slipped behind a tree, carefully releasing the safety catch. 

“Do you think we ought to turn back, sir?”

“No, we keep going,” came the very familiar voice. “These trees aren’t too badly damaged. If he found shelter, he could still be alive.”

John stepped out from behind the tree and lowered his gun. “Rodney! I never knew you cared!”

McKay and the two marines that John recognised as the ones Bates had left guarding the gate jumped a mile. The scientist quickly regained his equilibrium. “Give me a heart attack to go with the permanently ruptured spine, why don’t you?”

John glanced at Rodney’s back. It looked all right to him. He seemed to be standing up straight. Probably another case of advanced hypochondria. “Where are the others?” he asked.

“Gone through the gate. We came back to look for you.”

“Well, you found me. Let’s go home.”

~~~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth stared out at the ocean and let out a long sigh. Two more men lost to the Wraith. But they had destroyed the Wraith nursery, and its resident mad scientist. Would Jones and Bell have given their lives willingly for that? Was it worth it? She leant on the railing and dropped her head, looking down at the churning sea. Was any of it worth it?

The noise of the door opening made her turn round. 

“Elizabeth.” 

“John. How are you feeling?”

“One perforated eardrum and a few cuts and bruises. I’ll be fine.”

“Everyone else?”

He smiled gently. “Beckett is back at work – the effects of the stunner have completely worn off. Bates has a concussion, Teyla and Ford have lost a lot of blood, but they’ll be all right in a few days.” He grinned. “And Carson is threatening to withhold medication from Rodney unless he shuts up.”

“How far did he carry him?”

“About a mile. But you’d think it was twenty the way he’s going on about it.”

She laughed. “That’s Rodney.”

“True.”

He leant on the railing next to her and said nothing, apparently watching the sea.

“Do you ever get used to it?” she asked.

He turned to face her. “What?”

“Losing people.”

“No. Of course not. The minute you do, you’ve lost everything.”

“Your humanity.”

“Yeah.” He turned back to looking out to sea. “They died for a reason. Us going there and destroying that place saved a lot of lives.”

“I know. It doesn’t make it easier though.”

“No, it shouldn’t.”

They lapsed into silence again, and Elizabeth let the rhythmic sound of the waves wash over her. Suddenly her radio chirped.

Elizabeth stood up straight, immediately on duty and every inch the base commander. “Of course, Carson, I’ll be right there.” She smiled at John. “See you later.”

~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth was furious with herself. She’d assumed the Doctor wanted to see her about one of his patients, so she’d gone straight to the infirmary. Which was exactly what he’d wanted her to do. 

The smile on his face when she’d walked through the door was downright scary. 

“Thank you for coming, Doctor Weir. I’d got a few minutes, so I thought you could finally have that medical we’ve been trying to schedule.”

She’d looked over her shoulder and contemplated running, then realised it was pointless. He’d insist on doing this eventually. She might as well get it over with.

Which was how she’d ended up undressed in front of Carson. 

“Could you just turn round, please, Doctor Weir,” he asked politely.

Here we go, she thought, and slowly did as he asked.

“That’s fine, Doc-,” He stopped in mid-sentence, the hand examining her frozen in place. Elizabeth felt a flush rise all over her body. Shit. He’d seen it. 

“Doctor Beckett, I’m sure you’ve come across patients with tattoos before,” she said with more bravado than she felt.

“Er, yes.” His tone was measured as he carried on with the examination. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you your secret’s safe with me.”

Elizabeth shuddered. She knew he’d think that. Damn. “Carson… I was eighteen... quite possibly insane….” She took a deep breath. “And my first serious boyfriend was called Rodney. Okay?”

“So it’s not…?”

“No.”

Their eyes met. Hers pleaded, his twinkled with amusement. She knew he’d never tell anyone, but now he knew… and she knew he knew. And she was just going to have to live with it. Suddenly coming to a realisation, she laughed, earning herself a puzzled look from Beckett, before a matching smile spread over his face. _What the hell,_ thought Elizabeth, _compared to what else happened in Atlantis, a bit of embarrassment wasn’t worth worrying about._

**THE END**


End file.
